In general, a drum washing machine is designed to put laundry into the washing machine through a door at a front side of the washing machine.
The drum washing machine includes a cabinet forming an exterior of the washing machine, a tub in the cabinet configured to contain washing water, a rotatable drum in the tub to accommodate laundry, a driving device adjacent to or under the tub for rotating the drum, a means for supplying water to the tub, and a drainage device for discharging the washing water from the tub to the outside of the cabinet after the washing operation is terminated.
When the laundry is put into the drum, water is fed to the tub and the inside of the drum by the water supplying means, and the driving device is activated to rotate the drum, thereby performing the washing operation.
After the washing operation is completed, the washing water in the tub and the drum may be drained to the outside of the cabinet by the operation of the drainage device.
In some embodiments, the drum type washing machine has been recently developed to be mounted on a wall. Since such a wall-mounted washing machine has a small size and/or configuration, it is convenient to install it in a bathroom or restroom.
However, when the wall-mounted washing machine is installed in the bathroom or restroom, it has a disadvantage in that water and/or moisture may enter the washing machine from the outside environment through a gap between the main body of the washing machine and the wall.
Particularly, when the wall is uneven, or if the top of the washing machine separates from the wall for any reason, the depth of the gap or space between the main body and the wall may be unacceptably large. In such case, water may enter the inside of the washing machine.
The water penetrating into the washing machine can cause a belt driven by the driving device (e.g., motor) to slip, thereby reducing the rotational force or rate of the drum. Further, in a severe situation, a current leakage can occur in the washing machine, and parts of the washing machine may be corroded.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-112672 may disclose a conventional wall-mounted washing machine.